Let the Monster Rise
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Summary: After receiving the notice of being Expelled Harry felt hopeless, after realizing he didn't have anyone to defend him he was shattered. When things start looking up it's all because of a certain Malfoy Lord and hidden truths go figure. My response to DZ2's Do the Right Thing challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge Information: DZ2's 'Do the Right Thing' Challenge. Lucius knew about the attempt on Harry's life and, rather than celebrate it, he saw fit to try and lessen the damage done to the black sheep of the magical world.**

 **Rules:** Dark Harry

Either before, during, or after the trial, Lucius must have a face to face with Harry and explain his reasons (what they are is up to you) **_After_**

When Harry's name is cleared, Lucius reports his findings to Voldemort who begins to see Harry in a new light. -Y **ou'll see :) -**

Draco MUST become an ally of Harry's and help keep Umbridge off his back. **-Of course he will! Umbridge won't be a problem-**

Because of the interest the Malfoy Lord takes in Harry, the other Golden Trio members start to see him differently. **(Yes but that would be telling.)**

All pairings are welcome except Harmony. **(For once I didn't consider it.)**

Sirius CANNOT die

 **Guidelines:** Lucius takes Dumbles place in representing Harry. **_Accepted_**

Tom extends an olive branch for Harry to join him as equals. _**Accepted**_

Either Harry, Lucius or Tom learn of the prophecy before cannon time. _**Accepted**_

Umbridge eventually allows Harry to join the inquisitorial squad. _**Accepted**_

Harry get's a resort. **Perhaps**

There is a secret to Harry's scar. _**Accepted**_

Slash **Possibly**

Mentor Narcissa _**Accepted**_

Nice Bella _**Accepted**_

 **Forbidden:**

 **Light or Grey**

 **Harmony**

 **Harry trusting Dumbles**

 **Lucius out to kill Harry**

 **Sirius dying**

 **The Prophecy keeping Harry on the side of good**

 **Author's Note:** So let me start off by saying I'm excited! This is going to be a fantastic new ride, and I hope everyone reads and enjoys. However to quote my dear friend and the brilliant mind behind this challenge, without which this story probably wouldn't exist. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Now that's out of the way I wanted to put something else up here. For the first time ever I can't decide on a pairing! I'll post at the end the options I'm considering and everyone can vote. Also if you have an idea that could also work throw it out! Without further ado the story.

 **Summary:** After receiving the notice of being Expelled Harry felt hopeless, after realizing he didn't have anyone to defend him he was shattered. When things start looking up it's all because of a certain Malfoy Lord and hidden truths go figure. My response to DZ2's Do the Right Thing challenge.

 **Dedication:** I dedicate this to the wonderful and inspiring DZ2, I know you've been brought down lately by the haters of the world and self doubt, but I'm here for you buddy! Enjoy the ride my recommended read is DZ2's own response Tenebrae.

 **Warning:** There may or may not be sexual interactions between consenting minors in later chapters. If there is I will put a note at the beginning and end of such scene so it may be skipped.

 **Let The Monster Rise**

 **Prologue** \- **Let the Hero Die**

Hope. The thing that made people get their sorry bums out of bed in the morning. The thing that made them trudge through the day ahead. It keeps them going, keeps them from merely giving up and packing it in. Harry Potter couldn't even remember the last time he had felt such a thing as hope. Maybe it was when he first laid eyes on Hogwarts when he was eleven. Maybe it was when despite a very persistent house elf, he returned to said school for his second year. He didn't know for sure. It was a long time ago he knew. At this particular moment Harry had no hope at all. It had been savagely ripped away from him for doing _the right thing_. If he had just let Dudley die, he wouldn't be in this mess.

It was selfish maybe. But it was one of the private thoughts of Harry's mind as it tried in vain to process something so far beyond it's current capabilities. The letter was in his hands now after it had flown down the chimney and read itself to him it had fallen to the floor. He read the contents over and over again trying desperately to understand what he already knew. He'd been expelled. He had lost the only home he'd ever known. However if he hadn't been in so much shock he'd have noticed two pairs of beady eyes upon him. Eyes that were once filled with ice like hatred now thawing. He had saved their child. After all this time they'd spent treating him like garbage he had broken a rule and gotten expelled to say their son. Petunia looked at her husband and received an encouraging nod.

"Um nephew. Did that letter just say you were expelled from your school?" Petunia asked carefully.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, because I performed magic in front of a muggle, no matter that it was in self defense. They kicked me out." He replied to preoccupied by his situation to notice the change in the Dursley's behavior.

"Surely there has to be something that can be done? You saved a life after all, how can they punish you for that?" Vernon asked puzzled.

"It was a muggle Uncle. They apparently don't care about the specifics or their so called savior." Harry replied.

"Well then I suppose there isn't much we can do about your lot H-H-Harry but we can make you feel welcome here. I know we haven't bothered in the past and that we've done some pretty awful things, but I want to try and make up for it. Over time. I want to treat you the way I always should have. Like my last remaining family." Petunia said shocking Harry out of his stupor.

"You what? Why now?" He asked confounded.

"You saved our son. You used your M-M-Magic to save our boy and got punished for it the least we can do is thank you by making you feel welcome here." Vernon added backing up his wife.

"I think I'd like to try that very much." Harry replied.

That night Harry ate dinner watched the Telly and laughed with his relatives for the first time ever. He recounted some of his adventures to Petunia whom had always been interested in Hogwarts. When Dudley recovered he even agreed to let him look through his Quidditch through the Ages book, the teen seemed oddly fascinated with it. He thanked Harry for saving him from the Dementors and apologized for being a 'complete asshole' to Harry for no apparent reason. After saying good night to the Dursleys Harry went to his room and laid on his bed. For the first time filled with hope for the future despite the fact Hogwarts might not be a part of it.

-Harry Potter-

The next morning started with Harry actually joining Petunia in the cooking of breakfast despite her protests. She tried the 'you cooked and cleaned for us for years' thing but he still wouldn't exit the cooking area. So they fell into a routine. Harry cracked the eggs he was passed into the skillet on the stove while Petunia did the passing before beginning to mix pancake batter. When the two male Dursleys appeared they were confused by the scene in front of them but they soon shrugged it off. Harry handed a cup of fresh coffee to his Uncle just the way he liked it and the man smiled and thanked him politely while Dudley was given a glass of juice.

The next week of summer progressed like this. Harry and Petunia bonding over cooking and gardening, while he talked about Quidditch with Dudley until he was blue in the face, before having invigorating conversations about the Magical World's economic and social classes with his Uncle who was interested about how it differed from their own. Harry even sat down one evening and let Dudley look over his wand. Where was the harm seeing he was expelled? Well imagine their mutual surprise when the wand glowed at Dudley's touch. Harry didn't know how but Dudley had magic! It was after all the only explanation. Harry imagined briefly what would have happened last year if this had come out and shivered.

Contrary to what may have happened if this situation had happened earlier, both mother and father were delighted that their dudders was so talented. Harry offered to use his funds to pay to enroll Dudley somewhere but his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't have it. It was their responsibility after all. They discussed sending him to school somewhere other than Hogwarts for both Harry's sake and Petunia's peace of mind. If her nephew wasn't going with him she didn't want Dudley anywhere near Dumbledore and the death trap he called a school. However the arrival of an owl with two letters in it's beak stopped further conversation for the moment.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _I am writing to you this evening in regards to the letter you've already received. Your expulsion is being appealed and your court date is set. These proceedings will determine if your expulsion will stick as well as if there will be any criminal charges filed for breaking the statute of secrecy. I hope your well and do look forward to making your acquaintance my niece speaks highly of you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Madam Amelia Bones_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Dear Mr Dudley Dursley,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please purchase the items on the attached list and reply no latter than August first. Due to the unusual circumstances you are given the option to catch up to the fifth year level on your own time prior to September first and be sorted in with the fifth years. Congratulations again!  
_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts_

The room was frozen for a few moments before Vernon clapped Harry's shoulder and Petunia hugged Dudley. This was truly to be a most interesting year at Hogwarts, and now, Harry might even get to see it.

-Harry Potter-

Harry arrived at the Ministry with his Aunt and cousin in tow just a few moments before his court time. The time change reaching them only an hour prior waking them up. But here they were even though this was a clear attempt to circumvent Harry getting a fair hearing. The Minister stopped them on their way and greeted them.

"Hello Harry glad you received the notice in time!" Fudge said. Though his eyes betrayed that he wasn't very glad at all.

"I see how you treat your celebrities Minister Fudge, below everyone else is that right? I'm sure we can see clear as day that this was a ploy by the Ministry to try and be sure my Nephew missed his hearing!" Petunia accused.

"I assure you dear lady we got the notice out as quickly as possible. A big trial was scheduled for today you see, we were forced to move everything up." He said looking at the enraged woman with a hint of fear.

"Ah so it's just a coincidence that it arrived precisely one hour prior to my new time is it?" Harry asked.

"I suppose it was a tad short notice, but we certainly weren't trying to circumvent the justice system!" The Minister said as he began to tremble.

Before Harry could reply the doors to the court opened and Lucius Malfoy strolled in. His eyes focused on the woman with the monocle sitting front and center.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy Defense council for Mr Harry James Potter." He said.

Harry's jaw dropped and Madam Bones clearly looked confused as well but she remained passive.

"On the record Lord Malfoy please be seated." She replied.

"I'm here to ensure your return to Hogwarts Mr Potter so if you could, please take your seat." Lucius said preventing Harry from replying to the minister.

"All be seated! Aurors please seal the room to prevent any interruption. We are gathered here today to here testimony and defense for the casting of the patronis charm in the presence of a muggle while not at school. Amelia Jane Bones as judge, Delores Jane Umbridge as interrogator one, Cornelius Oswald Fudge as interrogator two. Lucius Malfoy as Defense council. Please call the first Witness Lord Malfoy." She concluded.

"First I call Petunia Dursley nee Evens to the stand." There was a pause while Petunia got into the booth and got settled. "Now Mrs Dursley please tell us what happened the night in question from your perspective." He instructed.

"Well Lord Malfoy, I returned home from my evening shopping trip with my Husband Vernon and Harry and my son Dudley entered the house soaking wet. Dudley was incoherent and spouting nonsense about black hooded skeletons. Harry was pale, paler than I've ever seen him and he told us they were attacked by two creatures called dementors. I really don't care about your silly rules sir, without Harry using that spell my son would be dead." She answered concluding her testimony.

"Any questions from the prosecution?" Lord Malfoy asked.

Since there was no reply he moved on.

"Next we call Dudley Dursley to the stand. Please Mr Dursley tell us your magical blood status." Lord Malfoy instructed already playing his final card.

"I'm what Harry says is called a Muggleborn. I only recently found out I wasn't a muggle." He replied.

"Due to the fact that my client has done this spell to save a life and that the person present wasn't a muggle I move to dismiss all charges your honor." Lord Malfoy said approaching the bench.

"Motion granted. Your expulsion is here by revoked Mr Potter, and once again you have saved a life without a selfish thought in the world. It's always a pleasure to see young Wizards like you. This court is done here. Minister Fudge Madam Umbridge my office if you would please." She said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Potter." Lucius remarked.

"Yes sir, but why did you come to my aid?" Harry asked.

"Harry what would you say if I told you Dumbledore and his merry band of idiots have been lying to you since you were eleven?" Lucius asked.

Harry thought for a moment, the tinted glasses he'd worn since entering this world cracking and falling off as the savior well and truly died with news of such a betrayal.

"I'd say let's go somewhere private so you can tell me more."

Author's Note 2: Here is the end of the prologue. How was it? Good? Continue?

Next Chapter: Reasons for his assistance is revealed as betrayal comes to light. Time skip and Harry and Dudley board the train changed young men.. What happened over summer? Someone surprising finally sees Harry for who he is and likes it, and the Golden Trio dies!

Pairings: I'm currently considering Harry/Draco Harry/Ginny Harry/ Bellatrix, and Harry/Ron (I know it sounds odd it'll make sense soon.) What does everyone think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Alright so the response to the prologue was great, so great that I'm typing up another chapter early (Don't tell No more than Fiction). So after the prologue I asked the question about who I should pair with Harry and I got a lot of different responses. Most people were for typical Drarry, a couple for Hellatrix, some didn't seem to like any of the above. I have decided however that the main couple won't show up right away. After all Harry is going to be going through a lot, he isn't going to fall in love with his endgame person right away. He'll be with at least one other person for awhile before then.

Dedication: DZ2 made this story possible by creating the challenge, the new response to this challenge is great so far, I highly recommend it! Other Dark Harry stories that might make shiver are No more than Fiction by Me, I was reading a very cool adventure by LittleMissXanda (Sp?), and of course anything of Dz2's works. Read them all!

Pairings: Bellatrix/Rodolphous, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Ginny/Zabini, Harry/Ron. Endgame Harry/Draco & Hermione/Ron

 **Review Replies:**

 **txbrntt20: Thanks for the follow, and I'm glad your liking the story so far.**

 **: Thanks! We'll get to Drarry but I think their first relationships will help them be ready for each other, they'll have experience with love and compromise, if they didn't I fear they'd have some problems. As for the Dursleys, it was an idea I saw in a discontinued story a long time ago, I liked the idea of giving Harry what he should have had all along.**

 **DZ2: We'll be getting a decent amount of screen time with them, but in the long run I have to go another way. I like their dynamic as I have it written but their characters are intelligent in their own ways. They would figure out their not forever material eventually. It's good experience for Harry I think. Also, your most welcome old friend. I am actually currently enjoying a couple of your new ideas!**

 **Venquine1990: Well I hope you stick around, but if you don't like where it's heading now don't read on.**

 **Nerghal: Hey! Love your penname it reminds of Luna Lovegood. Now on to your question, it's talked about in this chapter a bit. But for starters Dudley and Harry are both fifteen, and the reason he never showed any signs is because he never came into contact with anything that. focuses magic. (Harry's Wand in the prologue) It's discussed in the books a tad but more so on Pottermore and such that muggleborns in general have less bouts of accidental magic. Purebloods believe it's because their blood isn't as pure which is wrong. The problem is that muggleborns tend to be MORE powerful not less, this is due to the lack of imbreeding purebloods go through to remain 'Pure'. Dudley is showing signs now because he touched a magic focusing instrument.**

 **Fanpuppy121: I love that you love the story! Afraid you'll have to wait a bit, but don't worry it will come.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some intense torture and character death, if this upsets you leave now.**

 **Chapter One- Go Back To Sleep**

As the fast moving train known as the Hogwarts express began to pull away from the station Dudley Dursley sat on a bench and watched his cousin. Dudley had grown up thinking of his cousin as a freak, someone who had something he didn't someone who wasn't _normal_. Now he knew better. He saw how Harry had looked following his sit down with Lucius Malfoy. He had seen the dark look those emerald eyes had. Whatever the Malfoy Lord had told his cousin had changed everything. It had changed _him_ Dudley just wasn't exactly sure how.

Before Harry seemed to leak the desire to save everyone especially his friends. Now he had a haunted look to him that said he looked out for him and his. Period. Said. Done. Everyone else was shit out of luck now it would seem. Dudley himself had worked his bum off to catch up to where he should be. Learning four years of magical education in a summer was near impossible. Luckily he had Harry to help him and Harry had a specialty for doing the impossible. He had gotten his cousin caught up on all the core subjects and he was ready to pick electives.

From what he understood his magic was strong, so strong that it manifested for the first time when he touched a wand for the first time. It focused his magic so it revealed itself to him. Something very similar happened when he got his own wand. The same warm glow and shower of sparks. Mr Ollivander said he was going to be a very powerful wizard in his own right.

He had long discussions about this new world he was entering. The Death Eaters, The Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore. Harry had explained all the lies and falsehoods that had led to the death of his parents, even the manipulations that were going on still to keep the wizard in line. Dudley felt bad for this world. He felt bad for this world because it didn't know what it had created. Harry had met with Tom as Harry called him a week prior to boarding the train. Dudley didn't know specifics but he knew what Harry had told him. He knew they were no longer enemies.

It seemed to Dudley that his cousin was indeed changing in front of his eyes. He was no longer going to be some light worshiping sheep. The wool had been pulled from his eyes and Harry was on a different path now, a new path. He was becoming something other than the Hero the world wanted to believe him to be. He was becoming a dark wizard! Dudley didn't know if he wanted to follow the path, but he knew he wanted to follow Harry. He also knew one important fact that may have helped him decide. The light side was doomed!

Suddenly Harry's eyes flew open focusing on Dudley.

"Might as well continue your nap cousin, we just left." Dudley said.

"I wish I could. I really wish I could, but there are people right outside the door, the game is about to begin." He replied.

Dudley looked at Harry as he spoke and noticed that slowly but surely a grin etched itself on his face. He was excited to speak with these people. Or excited for what might happen. Dudley wasn't exactly sure which. What he was sure of was that Harry's grin was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen.

 **One Week Earlier**

 **Malfoy Manor**

"As agreed to during our conversation at my hearing I'm here. I'm ready to listen to what Tom has to offer." Harry said as they walked through the front gate toward the outer staircase that lead to the front doors.

"Yes Mr Potter you have arrived as agreed. But are you sure you can put aside your animosity for The Dark Lord to really hear what he has to say?" Lucius questioned.

"Of course I can. Tom may have tried to kill me in the past, but he has only lied to me once. Since then he's been the only one who has told me the complete truth. Even as I was dodging a killing curse." He replied.

Lucius merely nodded as the grand door opened and allowed them into the entry hall where they were greeted by a stunning woman with golden hair tied in a bun. Her tips seemed to have been dipped in an ink well or something. Perhaps she was holding on to a portion of her Black identity.

"Mr Potter this is my lovely wife Narcissa Malfoy. She was once a Black and I believe the two of you are actually distantly related. My son is also related to you though even more distantly than my wife. He is I believe a third cousin once removed. Narcissa however. Let's say she like a great Aunt." Lucius explained.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs Malfoy, you have a truly stunning home to go with your own stunning beauty." Harry greeted wit a bow and a kiss to her hand.

"I like this boy Lucius, he's quite the charmer and polite. He's going to be a real lady killer. Pleasure is mine I assure you Harry. I don't know if you know this, but prior to my marriage to Lucius I was really close to cousin Sirius. As such I knew your mother and father. Your mother more than your father. Despite being muggleborn she was an extremely talented woman. I like to think we were friends." She said.

"Were? What happened Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asked as they headed towards the study.

"We drifted apart after my marriage. She and James put their faith in the wrong man Harry. They were desperate after the prophecy came to light. Lily was close to me and Severus, but she feared that even if she swallowed her beliefs about the dark and went to The Dark Lord that he'd kill you to ensure there was no future threat to his power. So instead they went to Dumbledore. He believed that this meant that the potters were going to bring you up to end him. That's the only reason he attacked Godrics Hollow, the only reason he ever turned his wand to you. Even with James and Lily gone he feared Dumbledore would raise you to kill him." She finished.

"So instead he tried to kill me first. It wasn't personal. It wasn't planned. Tom didn't want to kill me, he thought he had to." Harry said realizing it for the first time.

"Yes and now that he knows differently he wants to make amends with you, to try and form an alliance if possible. Albus Dumbledore has done things like this before Harry. Yes he was once a great man, but he's been in charge too long. He's lost...perspective." Narcissa said diplomatically as the doors to the study opened.

"You mean he's loosing his mind with his age." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yes Harry that's exactly what she's saying." Tom said coming to greet them.

Harry doubted many would normally notice Narcissa going back from where they came, but he did. He stepped into the room and he saw many faces that were familiar to him. The first and obvious being Professor Snape. He greeted the man with a nod and sat in the open chair near the high back chair. As soon as Tom sat Harry looked at him expectantly.

"I'm here. What did you wish to meet with me about?" Harry asked plainly.

"See my Lord I warned you ahead of time of the disrespect he would show you!" Sneered Antonio.

"He has good reason to not respect me Antonio. I've tried to murder him, I killed his parents. This is nothing worthy of respect." Tom replied.

"To answer your question Harry I wanted to share with you a prophecy. One of which I only knew in full as of a few days ago. It goes: The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have a power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hands of the other, for neither may be slain by any other. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." He said pausing to allow Harry to process.

"So in other words my life has been crap not because of you, but because of this prophecy that says only I can kill you and only you can kill me? They are training me for a war not because they have to but because I'm the only one who can do it? I have a CHOICE?" He raged.

"Yes you do which is where I screwed up Harry. When I attacked Godric's Hollow it was because I thought the prophecy was a sure thing, that had to be fulfilled. It's not. It's merely foretelling the arrival of the person capable of killing me. There isn't anything to fulfill. Dumbledore is setting you up like this not because it must be done but because he wants it done. He wants me dead. He doesn't care anymore who he must sacrifice to see it happen. So my offer Harry Potter is join me instead, as my equal. Join me and help me rid our world of Dumbledore and his band of merry men." Tom offered extending his hand.

"I accept Tom. I won't be marked, I won't bow, but I will join you as your equal. Your partner." Harry said shaking the offered hand.

Then it happened.

"My lord you must not trust him! Surely he plans to trick you to deceive you! I will protect you my Lord I will prove it." Antonio said going for his wand.

Before he could however Harry was out of his seat. In front of the Death Eater quicker than lightening. His wand at the man's throat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you just said the Dark Lord was foolish and could be tricked by a fifth year Hogwarts student. That he needs to be protected from the same student no less. Is That right?" Harry asked the man as said man just collapsed and shook his head violently to deny said actions.

"It sounded that way to me as well Harry. You have my permission to deal with him if you wish." Tom replied causing Antonio's face to take on a mask of terror and disbelief.

"Oh with great pleasure. I dare say I think I'm going to enjoy this!" Harry snarled his face twisted with glee. He'd been practicing since speaking to Lucius but he hadn't had a living target.

The death eater screamed as he felt his skin his muscles being turned to mush. Burned from his bones as if he was being cooked alive. His bones blackening from intense heat, his screams causing some to flinch while people like Bellatrix LeStrange looked interested and were paying close attention. The man was in agony in his mind while in he present nothing was wrong with him. He was curled in a ball screaming himself hoarse. Most of the gathered people looked at Harry with terror, Bella however watched him in awe.

She hadn't heard him utter the curse but she knew what it was. It was part of a mental manifestation hex set. It was known simply as mental torture a branch of Dark Magic only descendents from Slytherin could perform. This was _Cutis Ossibus liquefactivam_ it gave the victim the illusion they were being melted alive. The Liquefaction Illusion curse. The boy had Black blood in him that was for sure.

Soon the screams were renewed this time the man felt his blood flowing through his body, slowly filling his chest cavity and drowning him in his own blood. His screams coming out in gurgles while everyone else heard them loud and clear.

 _Mentis Submerso Sanguine_ forcing someone to feel as though their drowning in their own blood. This kid was good. He'd been reading the right sorts of dark arts books. However Bella could see he was getting bored. She was actually a little afraid of what the boy would do bored.

Harry merely sighed and ceased the spell. This wasn't any fun at all. Oh well it was nice while it lasted.

"I've grown bored of your screams Antonio. It's time to end you." He said pausing to look at Tom and receive a nod. "Corpus Patiens Opprimendi" He whispered.

Suddenly Antonio was on his back against the floor. It felt like the weight of the world was slowly crushing downwards on his body. The pressure continuing to build until finally there was a snap. The first bone breaking and the screaming returned. Every thirty seconds or so there was another snap and another and another until blood started oozing from his ears, mouth, and nose. Then more snapping. After about five minuets the man was most likely dead or pretty close when what was holding his body together finally snapped.

He collapsed in on himself leaving behind tissue, muscle, and broken pieces of bone amongst the huge pool of blood.

"I do hope you plan on reimbursing me for the very expensive carpet you've just ruined my young lord." Lucius said speaking for the first time since they entered the study.

"There won't be a need I'll take care of that. That was a impressive display of very challenging dark magic Harry. Well done." Tom said praising him.

Bella however could be heard whispering to herself by the body, or what was left of it, behind them. Everyone turned to face her. Her lips were drawn together and she was looking over the corpse.

"On a scale one to ten for creativity I give you an eleven. Bravo well done. Would this be the time for a high five?" She asked in a child like tone twirling her hair around her finger.

"Not now Bellatrix, I'm sure you and Harry will be able to bond over torture some other time. Right now we have much to discuss." Tom replied.

 **Present Day**

"Do let my friends in Dudley if you'll be so kind." Harry said.

Dudley got up and moved to unlock the door.

When it opened it revealed two of Harry's friends. His best friends yes, but not his only ones. One had hair black as night but his skin was covered by freckles. The other had dark wild hair that seemed to be so curly it wouldn't be manageable. Now that Harry thought on it it reminded him of a certain dark witch.

"Dudley these are my friends Ron and Hermione. The golden trio is dead. This is the black trio."

Author's Note 2: So an eventful chapter one, the hero is dead and a budding dark lord is taking his place with his friends behind him.

Harry: I've kind of combined a few ideas from DZ2's Revenge of the Half-Blood Prince challenge to the story as well. This is still a response for the Do the Right thing challenge but Harry's character is influenced by things from both. We got some background on his descent into the dark in this chapter.

The black trio: Yes I made the decision that BOTH his friends would stand with him. The term Black trio comes from the Black blood in Harry's veins and we'll get more on them in chapter two.

Bellatrix: While I'm sticking with the 'Nice Bella' thing she's nice to Harry yes, but I'm not changing anything else. She's still her psycho child like self.

Ron: Obviously something happened to him between years, but I'm not going to tell you just yet :)

OC Spells: They were described in the chapter, but two of them pretty much are for torturing the mind while the last is designed to slowly crush a person's body.

Next Chapter: More is revealed about the new Black trio and we arrive at Hogwarts. Harry is diplomatic with Umbridge making a new friend as the plan he and Tom made is put in motion, and more seem to be drawn to the budding dark lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey everyone! So since I had so many ideas buzzing around my head I decided to upload another chapter, but next month things will probably slow back down. I usually only post once a month for each story after all. I suspect I might be a little more active now that I found a way to post without having internet however, we'll see.

Let

Dedication: This is in honor of DZ2 the creator of the challenge. Read the stuff up, it's all terrific! I also recommend LittleMissXanda as well as The Modern Sorcerer, their stuff is great!

Warnings: OOC characters, character death from time to time, possible smut later on (Avoidable), language, torture, gore, reckless behavior, occasional references to trigger topics, cutting.

Challenge: The first person to tell me where the title for the story is from get's virtual cookies and the next chapter dedicated to them.

Challenge 2: If the first one stumped you, try finding the two references to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows I have worked in here.

 **Let the Monster Rise**

 **Chapter Two- Counting Bodies (Like Sheep)**

 **Summer: Before Fifth Year**

Ronald watched the red liquid bead from the cut on his palm with morbid fascination. His eyes transfixed by it. A pocket knife sat on the floor next to him the blade smeared with blood. He hadn't really meant to do it, he'd just been so angry, so upset. His stupid family was treating him like shit that would never amount to anything and it _hurt._ But as the blood continued to seep from the large wound he realized the pain was gone. All he felt now was numb. He was amazed. It had been an accident yes but maybe another wouldn't hurt? If it made him feel better wasn't that good?

This time he picked up the small knife and deliberately slide the metal edge against the flesh of his upper arm. The numbing feeling returned to his body and he let out a sigh of relief before reluctantly healing the damaged skin, after all his better mood meant nothing if he bled to death like an idiot. He stood up straight and looked around his room. His eyes wandered over the useless junk before he finally bent over and picked up the pocket knife. He wiped it on his black muggle jeans and placed it in his pocket.

His life had been hard lately, his family pretty much ignored him and didn't notice him. He'd been on his own. He hadn't even eaten with them for the past couple days and still nobody noticed. He'd begun wearing dark colored muggle clothing around the house and when he went out. Still no one noticed the changes he was going through. As his contempt for his family grew, the darker his magic was becoming. That was something he didn't notice. He slowly was coming to hate them and as it was said often hate was what powered most dark magic.

He'd dyed his hair the night before and he was feeling rather hungry so he turned around and exited his room and headed for the kitchen. Briefly wondering if anyone would notice his hair wasn't red anymore. He doubted it. Only one had noticed his hair so far. His best mate when he'd used a set of magic mirrors. He'd given one to Harry for his fifteenth birthday. He said that the new color suited his developing personality. He was also urging Ron to try some dark spells, just to see how they felt. It had surprised him but he wasn't hating the idea of leaving the burrow. The house was becoming more and more suffocating as time went on after all and he was beginning to spend a lot of time outside of it now days.

He picked up a bite to eat from the breakfast left overs avoiding his family in the process before heading out the door as planned. He'd looked at the clock in the kitchen and realized he was already late as it was. He quickly made his way out the door of the Burrow and hailed the Knight Bus. He was supposed to meet Hermione in muggle London today and here he was, thirty minuets late. He remembered the last time he'd seen her. The changes she'd gone through. If he were honest she was probably all the better for them. But she was his friend none the less. He wouldn't change a thing. Self growth however.

She'd gone through her own stuff after Harry's descent and the after effects still made Ron shiver. When Harry had seen her afterward he'd chuckled about the similarities between her and another witch he knew. When Ron had asked who he'd actually paled at the answer. Sure, Hermione had similar unruly hair, and her complexion matched and her eyes were dark, but seriously? Harry actually thought Hermione bore a resemblance to Bellatrix LeStrange. Which after she changed up her wardrobe a bit, even Ron was forced to agree with.

While the two witches had very few personalities traits in common their looks and style coincided a bit. When Ron saw her out of the normal muggle garb she usually wore outside Hogwarts he saw it too. It was called grunge as he understood it. She had shown up that day with her hair curled but brushed, her torso covered by a dark leather and a black blouse. Her skirt was also black in color and cut just above the kneecap with fishnet covering her legs. Boots on her feet. Her eyes were still the same color but something Ron had never seen before was in those orbs. If he had to guess, he'd assume when Harry had asked them to try a few dark spells she tried a few more than a few.

He couldn't describe it but her eyes held an edge of darkness and danger. Not madness though, she was still sharp as a tack. But her prudish attitude and thing for rules and authority had vanished. Most likely due to Dumbledore's treatment of them and Harry. As of late they were commanded not to write even though Harry almost died. Course they ignored him. What friends would they be otherwise? After hearing of Harry's defection, the two of them were on the fence for all of two minuets before distancing themselves from the Order and following Harry down the path of darkness.

That started by the illusions about muggles that Dumbledore spread being lifted. Yes there were decent muggles, Hermione's parents, The Dursleys seemed to turn it around, but others were vicious and cruel about what they couldn't have or understand. They were a danger and Dumbledore a fool for believing otherwise. As Ron exited the bus he spotted Hermione down a dark side ally. Her wand drawn. She'd started without him.

"Took you long enough to get here, can't you be punctual Ronald?" She asked feeling him approach.

"Your one to talk, you started without me, without HIM." Ron replied.

"I couldn't wait he was after another victim. Could you stun the little boy over there, we can get him checked out later."She said.

"He didn't touch him yet did he?" Ron asked darkly.

"No I got to him quickly enough, we were about to have some fun together weren't we Alexander?" She hissed.

Just as she was about to cast her first hex her wand hit the ground.

"See little one I win the bet after all, you've trained them but their impatient." A child like melodic voice spoke.

"Now Bella that's not strictly true. They technically only acted to save the boy there from being violated. Still Hermione you were about to go beyond that. Letting your anger rule your dark arts casting is a one way ticket to addiction." Harry said coming into view with Bellatrix close behind.

"Of course Harry. It was a moment of weakness I suppose." She replied sneering at the pedophile muggle.

"It's fine I was here to prevent it but you do need to pay Bella six galleons. It was your slip after all." He said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded and picked up her wand as Bellatrix stepped forward eying the muggle.

"If there is anything I hate more than a muggle, it's a muggle that kills, injures, or defiles children. Okay Girly let's see what you've learned, we'll tag team him girl to girl." She said with a cackle at the end.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the older witches antics but gripped her wand regardless. Bella bringing out a shiny silver dagger from her robes.

"What do you think dear? Shall we rough him up a bit with some good old fashioned cutting first? Just so the boys can get the kid to safety and be back to watch?" Bella asked looking at Hermione silently admiring her wardrobe.

"What a splendid idea. Incarcerus!" She thundered as ropes spat from the end of her wand bounding the disgusting man.

Bella sliced the man's cheek roughly with the blade causing him to shriek.

"Ahaha. If you can't take that your going to have pissed yourself by the time we're done. Defindo." She said simply as a gash appeared on the other cheek causing another shout from the man.

As Hermione began slicing away with magic Bella stuck with carving words like 'Pedophile' 'Scum' and 'Filth' into the man's skin by hand. This seemed to go on for awhile with the man's screams dying down the longer they worked. He was breathing when the boy's returned but it was shallow.

"I leave the two of you to your own devices for an hour and the man's barely breathing! Oh well..Still time to finish him off I suppose. I wonder... Bella, Hermione come stand with me and Ron. I'm wanting to try something." Harry asked.

"On the count of three everyone cast Crucio" He instructed.

Then four voices shouted 'Crucio'. Red beams of magic collided with the muggle's body and his screams returned full force. The power of the four spells lifting him from the ground until something unexpected happened. Nerves began to burst from the pain stimulation. His eyes popped and blood poured from the sockets as well as his ears, nose, and mouth. The screams grown louder until the body shook violently and there was several loud snaps and he stilled and was quiet.

"Well I'm sure that was an unpleasant way to go." Ron offered breaking the silence.

The others looked at him with slight amusement, the obvious had been stated there. Bella giggled as she walked around the body before her eyes caught Hermione standing of to the side cleaning her wand. It seemed to have been covered in blood and such. She was going to congratulate her on her work but then caught sight of her attire. 'Hum. If I HAD to dress like a muggle...I suppose I'd wear something like that.' She continued to think on that everything else went forgotten.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hogwarts Express: Platform: Hogesmead**

"This is bloody amazing, and you've gotten to do it for five years now!" Dudley exclaimed as he exited the train with the dark trio in front of him.

"Yeah. It's kind of lost it's luster for us I suppose. Five years in a row is a long time." Ron said speaking up for the first time since Dudley met him.

"Right...I guess this happens all the time with you guys. It's just all so new to me. I can't wait to owl Mum and Dad!" He said excitedly.

"You'll have a chance once we reach the castle. Speaking of the castle, Tom is sending someone in with our second wands, the ones we used for the summer. He said that it was safe whatever that means. He was vague. Said to head straight for the room where things are hidden following the sorting. Mentioned a surprise waiting as well." Harry informed them.

"I don't get that man have the things he says are in bloody riddles, it's maddening!" Hermione huffed.

Ron snickered.

"Of course he does that the man's last name is Riddle 'Mione." He said before laughing hysterically.

"Ay! Shut up Ronald that's not what I bloody well meant and you know it." She hissed.

"Why did you guys need second wands anyway?" Dudley asked clearly confused.

"Over the summer we practiced dark magic, the trace on Ministry regulated wands tracks underage and dark types of magic. Our second wands have no trace and can't be read by 'Prior Incantatum'. We'll need to get you one as well once Hogesmead weekends start up. You'll need it if you want to cast anything while we're at home." Harry explained while leaving out everything about the muggle they killed.

Before Dudley could question them any further on the subject they were at the lack and his attention instantly snapped to the castle. He looked mesmerized by the structure similarly to how Harry had looked after he first saw the building. It was only a hop, skip, and a jump over the Black Lake before they were at the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall waiting for them as usual. The previous students all went past her into the great hall for supper, while those behind including Dudley, waited to be sorted.

Once the sorting was underway, many first years came and went but that wasn't why everyone was on the edge of their seats, no it was a different reason that excited the crowd this year. Sure they clapped cheered and laughed when they got new house mates but they were waiting for something that had only happened twice before in Hogwarts. A student new to the school, but over the age of eleven. Even though it wasn't strictly accurate, the student body as well as the Headmaster considered Dudley Dursley a transfer student.

Transfer students were as rare as a comet passing Earth, they didn't happen but once in a blue moon. Even so rules must be followed. They clearly stated that transfer students were to be given the opportunity to catch up to their year level in the Hogwarts curriculum before being labeled a first year. Though never before had someone over thirteen joined the school late. None the less when Dudley was called and the Hat sat on his head they all knew he was to be placed with the fifth years.

' _Ah welcome to Hogwarts Mister Dursley. A talented mind for magic you have, skill, bravery and bravado, loyalty towards those who deserve it. Cunning, a mean streak in you there is. Even a thirst for knowledge to do with magic is in your head. I dare say I have only had two other students whom were so difficult to place. Your cousin was one of them, I was forced into honoring his choice by the ….esteemed Headmaster. He went to the wrong house you see._

 _I foresaw his dark path and he wished to ignore it. Now here he is plain as day as darkest of a Wizard as they come and stuck in the Lion's den. I'll have to fix that, but first...where to put you Mister Dursley. I suppose best to put you in your cousin's proper house. Better to do so in preparation of his arrival.'_

" _SLYTHERIN"_

The whole hall looked on in shock before Headmaster Dumbledore headed for his podium to do his announcements.

" _Hold on there Headmaster I'm not finished."_

"What ever do you mean? The sorting is over the students are sorted." Dumbledore replied. The hat had never interrupted him before.

" _Not yet there are two whom are left to be sorted. One because her place has changed, and the other because you charmed me to place him where he asked to go instead of his true house."_

"This is nonsense your the sorting hat resorts are to be the prerogative of the Headmaster. I see no reason to upend the lives of two students." He replied growing annoyed with the damned piece of cloth.

" _Your forgetting Headmaster, there is one other who can decree a resort. The creator of the sorting hat. The one originally tasked with sorting students."_

"You can't mean...She hasn't been seen since I was in my fifth year." Dumbledore replied his mask cracking as his plans began to crumble.

" _Yes but she is certainly not gone Headmaster. Rowena Ravenclaw, seer of the Hogwarts four, the sorting hat calls for your aid!"_

It wasn't instantaneous. But slowly the candles in the hall went out magically lit or not. Students gasped as the cold descended upon them with no warning before finally after what seemed like ages the doors to the great hall flew open with a loud bang. People could only stare in shock as a witch with flowing raven black hair entered the room before her spectral like appearance became as solid as flesh and blood. The witch whipped out her wand and relight the candles before walking straight up to the hat and turned to face the Headmaster.

"I'll deal with you in a moment _Headmaster_ Dumbledore." She said before turning to the student body.

"Good evening young witches and wizards. For those of you not aware I am Rowena Ravenclaw. Founder of said house and seer of the Hogwarts four. As the seer I was given a view of what each student would do in their lifetime and then put them in their proper house. However, when I began dying my sight was lost to me thus I created the sorting hat to replace me. I am here for one reason only. To fix the mistake made here five years ago! I require Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger." She finished.

Slowly the two mentioned students made their way up to the founder and stopped in front of her. Rowena looked at Hermione first.

"I doubt I need to tell you that back in my day modifications to your skirts or dresses as they were then was forbidden. But nevermind...I see the sorting hat let you follow your friend to Gryffindor afraid of how you'd fair alone in your true house. Well that won't be a problem. As seer of the Hogwarts four a decree you, Slytherin!." She called.

Hermione nodded and left the area taking a place at the shocked still Slytherin table next to Dudley.

"Finally, Harry James Potter we meet at last. I see your destined for great things. Although I doubt I need to tell you why Gryffindor isn't the place for you to achieve your destiny. Better be...Slytherin!" She roared and that's when it happened.

"Mrs Ravenclaw surely you must be joking or perhaps mistaken! The savior can't be in Slytherin, he'd be in constant danger!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Rowena sent Harry on his way before turning to the Headmaster.

" _Mistaken_ you call me, _joking_ you say. The seer does not joke Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I know who you are! I know what you've done! You've defiled the post of Headmaster! If I was able to contact the other founders I tell you we would force you out of the position. Regretfully however I cannot. But don't you dare tamper with MY property again old man. Least you find out what the seer of the Hogwarts four can really do." She finished before turning back to the students.

"Now enjoy your evening and welcome to Hogwarts first years. Remember I will be watching." She said before making food appear on the tables and vanishing just as quickly as she had come.

 **Harry Potter**

 **After Dinner: Room of Requirement**

They had been stunned by dinner's events even more so by the new DDA professor. But as they opened up the cabinet as they had been instructed they gasped.

"Bella?"

It seemed this year was going to be interesting indeed, and the surprises, well they were only just beginning.

Author's Note 2: So this was supposed to be up last month, but RL got intense. It was going to be up yesterday but my father broke his hip. He's in the hospital for surgery again. So I suppose just think of this as a Valentine from me to you.

Bella: Yes she's going to be hanging around this year, but not in the way you think!

Rowena: Nice twist on a resort huh? I never have seen anything like this, and don't worry she'll be back.

Dark Trio: We missed a lot over the summer, but don't worry more flashbacks are coming. But I have to move forward present wise.

Stay tuned for what's next: Next time we discover more about Bella's sudden appearance in Hogwarts and how it'll effect the year ahead, we also meet my version of Umbridge. You'll like her I promise!


	4. Forced Hiatus from writing

Hello everyone,

I didn't think I'd have to post this note I thought I could be better within another couple of weeks, but things haven't gone the way I was hoping they would. The truth of the matter is the reason I'm not posting any updates it's because I'm in the hospital. Some of you might have noticed a recent story that was just posted within the past couple of weeks I had my Beta upload it to try and appease the masses so to speak. The truth of the matter is I don't know when I'm getting out I don't know when I'll be updating again all I can say is to bear with me, while I try and figure out what to do next. Do know that none of my stories will ever be abandoned everything will be finished eventually. Now all this means is that I am unable to write new material for the foreseeable future but because I am me I already have a few chapters written for most of my stories. My betta will post them when they have time I apologize for the inconvenience and hope to see you all still here waiting for more once I recover.

Regards,

MrGaga


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I thought everybody had waited long enough on this chapter, it only took this long because the chapter was eaten by my now deceased prior laptop. Enjoy!

Warnings: Serious AU, Torture, Violence, Gore, Swearing, Intimate Scenes.

Summary:After receiving the notice of being Expelled Harry felt hopeless, after realizing he didn't have anyone to defend him he was shattered. When things start looking up it's all because of a certain Malfoy Lord and hidden truths go figure. My response to DZ2's Do the Right Thing challenge.

 **Let the Monster Rise**

 **Previously:** _Mrs Ravenclaw surely you must be joking or perhaps mistaken! The savior can't be in Slytherin, he'd be in constant danger!" Dumbledore exclaimed._

 _Rowena sent Harry on his way before turning to the Headmaster._

 _"_ _ _Mistaken__ _you call me,_ _ _joking__ _you say. The seer does not joke Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I know who you are! I know what you've done! You've defiled the post of Headmaster! If I was able to contact the other founders I tell you we would force you out of the position. Regretfully however I cannot. But don't you dare tamper with MY property again old man. Least you find out what the seer of the Hogwarts four can really do."_

as they opened up the cabinet as they had been instructed they gasped.

 _"Bella?"_

 **Chapter 3- Don't fret precious (I'm Here)**

"Bella?" Harry gasped as they walked forwards a little.

"What's wrong with the three of you, you'd think you'd never seen a fifteen year old witch before!" She replied as she disolved into a fit of giggles.

Hermione recovered first and stepped in front of the boys. Looking over the fifteen year old she was sure this was indeed Bellatrix Lestrange. However this shouldn't be possible. She'd never seen any magic like this in anything she'd read. This just served to further prove to her that her previous stance on things had indeed been wrong. After all this was proof, not all things not in a book were impossible. As strange as it was seeing her now she had to admit she'd missed the elder witch.

It certainly showed when the two embraced and shared a kiss.

"Blimey when did that happen?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I'm not exactly sure, sometime over the summer I think. I remember seeing them together after we tortured that Pedophile to death. I think they got together by themselves a few times. I remember hearing Bella mention having some girl time with her. I just assumed she meant they were going to go practice on some unfortunate muggle. I guess I was wrong..." Harry replied.

The two witches broke apart and turned to see the two boys smiling. They supposed this was a good thing, that they weren't freaking out was also a good sign. Not that Hermione thought either would ever abandon her or anything. She was still happy that they didn't have any problems with what she was sure was a surprising development.

"Don't fret precious, I'm here." Bella whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She hadn't intended on starting anything and it had been just as surprising to them when it had first happened. They had been hexing someone one minuet and the next they were laughing, then their lips were connected. As shocked as they both were they definitely wanted to explore their connection.

They joined the boys and the foursome made they're way from the room together. Dudley was in the Slytherin dorms and they needed to get to him and make sure he was alright. Parting ways with Ron, Harry turned his attention to Bellatrix once more as they continued down the grand staircase.

"How exactly are you going to be able to stay here? Isn't Dumbledork going to recognize you from the first time you went to school here?" He asked.

"Hogwarts has had so many different students grace it's halls in Dumbledore's time as Head master I highly doubt he remembers what every single one looks like. Besides, I'm here under a fake name and have documentation saying I've been here as long as the two of you." She explained.

"That isn't going to fool him for long, he's going to be suspicious with you hanging around us and appearing literally out of thin air. After checking into you he'll find you don't exist and begin to hunt for your true identity." Heremione said adding in her opinion.

"That search would lead him no where. It isn't possible for normal witches and wizards to do what I've accomplished. It's a black family talent that skips a couple generation. By the time he did learn of the talent and figures out who I am we'll have either killed him already or be ready to. What does it matter? It's all the better that the old fool become preoccupied by this so he's to busy to notice our plans." She replied.

"I suppose that makes sense he'll be chasing ghosts while we move things into place." Harry said.

"How are we going to explain you to Slytherin house? Dumbledore might not remember every student, but they will surely know that you aren't one of them. They know all their members." Harry pointed out as the flaw struck him.

"That is of very little consequence considering the Death Eaters pretty much own that house. First Slytherin will bow to our rule then slowly but surely the rest of Hogwarts will follow. Once we have the students we have the school and Dumbledore can be removed from the board completely." Bellatrix said with a smirk.

Harry and Hermione nodded at the witch and the three of them continued deeper into the dungeons. The farther below ground they went the colder it became, this caused the member in a dress to shiver.

"Definitely one of the things I didn't miss about the dungeons was how cold they were. I nearly froze my bum off during school." Bella mumbled.

"Well that would have been a shame, it's such a lovely bum." Hermione retorted with a giggle.

"Why you little minx-" Bella started.

"Quiet you two, there will be plenty of time for you two to do whatever it is you do once we're finished talking to the Slytherins." Harry said as they approached the portrait covering the entrance to the common room.

Realizing he had failed to retrieve the password he thought a moment before coming to the obvious solution. Parceltongue was after all a trait only descendents of Salazar himself commanded. The portrait should let them in if he commanded it in the snake language.

/ _Open for the descendent of Salazar Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts Four!/_ He hissed.

As expected the doorway began to shift to allow their entry to the house of snakes. The unexpected noise causing the students in the common room to look up from what they were doing. One in particular however approached the new arrivals.

"So Potty has decided to show himself after all, we were sure the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had crawled to the seventh floor tower with his tail between his legs begging to be let back in." Said the voice of Draco Malfoy.

His comments got him some laughs and a few snickered but it didn't last long when Bellatrix stepped into view. The blonde boy paled drastically having seen photos of his Aunt while she was in Hogwarts before. He didn't know why but he suddenly had the feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"I'll let that one slide Draco, but you really must learn how to talk to your betters. After all if the Dark Lord learned you spoke to his new partner in this manner who knows what might happen to you. I doubt even daddy's money would save you." Harry replied with a smile like a shark whom smelled blood in the water.

"I must agree with the young Lord there dear Nephew, the Dark Lord chose him as his equal for a reason. He's above you in every single way possible. I must speak with my sister about your...manners." Bella said calmly from her place next to Harry.

"Drakey what's going on here? What is Potter talking about and who is this obviously delusional witch? She must be absolutely barmy to talk to you like that and calling you Nephew?" Sneered the grating voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"You little bitch, you dare speak that way to a member of Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle? I will eviscerate you little banshee." Bellatrix screeched going for her wand.

"Bellatrix! Do not harm the Heiress to the house of Parkinson, at least not yet. I'm sure she won't speak ill of you again. Holster your wand and if she says anything else stupid you may do with her as you will." Harry commanded.

"Of course my young lord." She replied meekly returning her wand to her hip.

Said Heiress wasn't completely dim she managed to put two and two together and make four. This woman was somehow Bellatrix Lestrange. She had insulted one of the darkest and deadliest witches of the age. Only Potter's word had prevented her from hexing Pansy. Potters claims must be true however shocking they might sound. The pug faced scum backed away from the three new arrivals and retreated from sight determined to wake up to see tomorrow.

"Your a Black on your mother's side Draco, you know of the families more obscure magic. I'd back down, sit, and listen if I were you. Or I can always use you for target practice and send you home to mommy and daddy in pieces." Harry threatened.

"I apologize my lord. I wasn't aware of the changes..." Draco mumbled bowing before Harry.

Draco was no fool he knew what power looked like and when Potter ordered his Aunt to stay his hand against Parkinson he'd seen it. The other boy practically oozed darkness. A more primal, submissive part of the Malfoy heir even found it alluring. He without a doubt believed Potter's claims and would do whatever he had to redeem himself. _Whatever_ it took.

"Now students and prefects of Slytherin house please be seated and listen well. I'm only going to say this once and I don't tolerate stupid. This house and everyone in it is now under my command, which means it is also under the command of the Dark Lord Voldemort does anyone have a problem with that?" He asked looking around the room only to see a boy in his year step forward.

"I do. I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come in and take control like that Potter-" but the boy, Theodore Nott if he remebered correctly didn't get to finish.

"Crucio Maxima." Harry said simply without even drawing his wand.

The boy buckled and began to scream in pain and terror. The other students of Slytherin house watching in awe as the boy buckled and shook and broke under the weight of power the likes of which few had ever seen. None of them had ever heard of the maxima strength version of the spell being cast. Let alone wandlessly by a fifth year student. They were terrified and transfixed by what they were seeing all at the same time. But as blood began to pour from the nose and mouth of the spells victim they began to worry.

They began to fear that this wizard that used to be the Boy-Who-Lived was going to kill Theo Nott or worse... _Break Him._ After about five minuets had passed since Harry began the curse and it finally stopped. Theodore Nott dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes and his eyes were wide and blinking, but ultimately unseeing. He was alive but he couldn't speak, or even move save to blink. The boy's mind had snapped. He was a vegetable.

"A mere five minuets under my power has snapped this boy's mind and body. He will never speak or move again. Is there yet more doubters of my power among you?" He questioned searching the room.

"No? Excellent! Things are going to change here at Hogwarts and let me assure you Slytherin is but the first house we have conqured the rest will follow suit follow by the staff and finally the school itself. Hogwarts will be brought down from the inside, and Lord Voldemort will rise stronger than before. Which reminds me..." He said turning to the downed form of Theo Nott and raising his bare hand.

"Avada Kedavera."

Author's Note 2: So here it is...what does everyone think? Still awesome? Dead as a door nail ready to be deleted? Let me know in the review box!

Harry: Yes he does seem to be growing darker and darker doesn't he?

Draco: He took a little push to accept things as they are, but never fear I think he's learned his lesson I even threw in some foreshadowing for the final pairing.

Bellatrix: Yes she's deaged to fifteen or so, I thought it was a nice twist for you.

Bella/Hermione: What? Did you think they were just going to be friends? Ha! Don't worry you'll find out more on how their relationship came about soon enough.

Till next time guys,

Ski


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So it's that time again I'm back with an all new chapter for those of you whom still care about this piece. I thank you for your dedication and apologize for the once a month updates. It's unfortunately all I can do with all my RL problems. I plan to get all my June updates done by next weekend though. :) Enjoy chapter four of Let the Monster Rise. Skip the flashbacks to avoid sex stuff.

Warnings: Serious AU, Torture, Violence, Gore, Swearing. Rated MA Sex.

 **Let the Monster Rise**

 **Chapter Four- Step away from the Window**

The weekend went by in a blur. Harry and co spent the most of it exploring the castle and getting used to the layout again after the summer away. Unfortunately the weekend did end and as it did classes came. What also came far too soon if you were to ask Harry was six in the morning. He rolled over and grumbled as his want spat out light signaling it was time for him to get ready.

He begrudgingly stood up and bent over his trunk to pull out his uniform for the day as well as a clean pair of boxer-briefs. As he turned around he was met with the stares of his dorm mats and he stared back. He didn't understand their looks, after all it wasn't like the boys of the school didn't ever see each other in the buff right? They had a communal shower in dorms and for quidditch for crying out loud!

"What's with you lot? You act like you haven't ever seen another guy's prick before in your lives!" Harry told them amused.

"We don't usually walk around the dorm starkers though My Lord. It's not something we're used to outside of the showers." Draco replied as he stepped forward shewing the other three young men away.

"Well I'm not changing how I sleep so get used to it." Harry stated as he entered the bathroom and turning on a shower head.

"You know My Lord I was kind of hoping to talk to you this morning. Perhaps discuss putting and rivalry to bed for good, starting over?" Draco suggested a he followed Harry and occupied the stall next to him.

"Tell me Draco." Harry began turning to face Draco and taking a step forward.

"Is this something your suggesting because of my new found power or because you really want to start over?" Harry questioned brushing a stray piece of hair from Draco's face.

The action caused Draco's breath to hitch as Harry's fingers ever so slightly brushed his skin before the other boy turned back to the spray of the shower.

"I...I..I was already considering it. Prior to the revelations Friday evening I mean. I just don't see the point anymore, especially now. Sure you turned down my friendship four years ago but I was a git. I didn't really deserve your friendship back then especially after insinuating you were either too naive or stupid to pick your own friends. Now that we have both grown" Here Draco lost his train of thought catching another glimpse of the boy's body glistening wet with water.

"Now that we've both groan I was hoping we could try and start anew. I'd like to earn my way into your Inner Circle not his." He finished after refocusing his attention away from the attractive body so close to his own.

"Tell me my little blonde Ferret why do you want to follow me? I mean I follow him, sure we're equals but it's still the same. You still have to listen to him what's the difference?" He asked with a smirk as if he already knew something.

"It's not the same." Draco said pausing to clench his fists at his sides.

"I never wanted to follow my Father into _his_ service but your different. I feel your power. I feel it come off you in waves plus I trust you. Regardless of the terms I've known you for five years now. I don't want to belong to or follow a stranger when I can follow and align myself with someone I know and trust instead. I want to belong to you instead. I choose to go into your service as whatever you need me for. I choose you as My Lord." Draco finished looking down at his bare feet waiting for Harry's reply.

Harry turned to the blonde boy and walked toward him again. His fingers tracing his face again before cupping his face in his hands and raising the blonde's eyes to meet his own Avada green ones. Staring into those gray orbs Harry knew the blonde was speaking the truth and as he considered it for all of five seconds he made his decision.

"Of course I'll accept you into my service little Dragon. No one will ever force you to do anything you don't want to do. Not while I'm around. I admire your strength and determination, your power and will. You will mature to be a strong wizard indeed and I see no harm in taking you from Tom before he has the chance to claim you. As for my Inner Circle I never really thought of it like that." He paused and smiled for a moment.

"I suppose you could call it that huh? That you'll have to earn. For now you'll just have to be satisfied being my friend and a member of my faithful." He finished as he continued to stroke the blonde's soft skin the water completely forgotten at this point as Draco melted into Harry's arms.

"I was so..afraid. Father he..he told me I didn't have any choice that I'd be marked on my sixteenth birthday next summer. I didn't want to server him Harry...I didn't" Draco told his new master as tears streamed from his eye. It wasn't a Malfoy like occurrence.

Harry's arms wrapped around his new friend automatically. Like they'd been friends for years. Like this was a normal thing to do.

"I shall speak to Lucius and explain to him that you are now mine. That Tom may not claim you. I can manage your father Draco. Tom won't be a problem I spoke with him about building my own force over summer." Harry said reassuringly to the frightened blonde.

Draco stepped back wiping his eyes and realized that both of them were in the showers and that they were still starkers. He'd made a complete fool of himself in front of his new Lord whilst naked and then literally thrown himself into the other boy's arms.

"I'm sorry My Lord for the weakness I've shown you in these past minuets and for practically throwing myself at you. It was definitely not becoming of a Malfoy." He said looking at the floor.

"Draco you have nothing to apologize for. My friends come first before my mask, before business, before power. You needed the com fort and I didn't exactly mind the view or comforting you. Your my friend now. I'm here for you when your frightened or scared. The fact that I needed to comfort you here while naked doesn't bother me. I'm not ashamed of my body and I'm not embarrassed and from where I stand you shouldn't be either." He said sending his new friend a smirk that made the blonde blush.

"Thank you My Lord." Draco replied.

"None of this 'My Lord' stuff in private. In private I'm just your friend Harry. Now Dragon let's finish here and head to breakfast you locked the door and I'm sure the others would like their turn soon. They probably would like to get there before everything is gone, besides who knows what they think we've been doing in here." Harry finished causing Draco to blush again before they rushed to finish in the bathroom.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Breakfast was a quiet affair for the most part other than the glares sent at Harry and his friends from his former housemates. Ron had joined them at the Slytherin table and the Lions seemed even more enraged at that. Not that his presence was exactly missed. With his black hair and scarred wrists anyone could see Ronald Weasley had changed over the summer and was now the _real_ black sheep of the family. He'd even magically altered the color of his robes to black. His underclothes now matching his outer robes. The only color being his Lion badge on the chest of his robes.

Professor McGonagall had been livid but had quickly learned she'd just have to live with it after every attempt to turn them proper again failed. She had soon discovered they had been perminately altered by magic and his family couldn't afford more robes. She'd given him a disapproving glare and left him to his business. His dorm mates Seamus and Dean had of course given him the third degree demanding to know what had caused the dramatic change over summer and why Harry had been resorted. Of course they're explanation was he must have been cursed and now they were fearing he had been as well.

As he sat down he beamed at Harry and smiled at Hermione, Bellatrix, and Dudley before eyeing Draco curiously. He seemed to consider the blonde silently before looking to Harry then back at Draco. Finally he stuck out his hand expectantly and smiled.

"Welcome aboard the crazy train mate." He said.

Draco was unsure of how to proceed but he knew not to be rude so he shook Ron's offered hand and smiled back.

"Thanks. Happy to board." He replied glancing at Harry as he did so.

Harry look pleased. This told Draco he'd done the right thing and his body shivered at the thought of pleasing his Lord. They ate in silence for the most part and only talked among themselves. Bellatrix chatted away with her Nephew about this and that before slipping her hand into Hermione's and giving a wide smile when she felt the other girl squeeze. Dudley ragged on Harry about the 'starkers' incident from that morning gathering the attention of the three members of their party whom hadn't been present.

This of course caused Harry to have to explain. It caused the two girls to laugh while Ron just looked at Harry with mock hurt.

"I thought I was the only bloke that got to enjoy your body." He mumbled with mock sadness.

This gave several people at the table pause. It wasn't something that had been known to everyone and Harry hadn't realized that Ron was ready for it to be out there. But if he had to choose a way to be outed it would be in a moment of humor. He gagged everyone's reactions and the only one that looked shocked of the whole two blokes thing was Dudley. Hermione and Bellatrix looked taken aback more than anything, Draco didn't seem to be either of those two thing.

Then again the fact that he liked guys probably didn't shock him considering the bathroom that morning. Still he had expected some surprise and him being so normal about it bugged Harry even hurt a little and he had no fucking clue why. As the story went on and explained how Harry and Draco had disappeared into the showers together and locked the door the humor and mocking fled Ron's eyes. Now he looked generally hurt and Harry gave Dudley a look telling him to shut up.

"So...why did you do that Harry?" Ron finally asked.

"To be clear Draco locked the door after following me into the bathroom because he wanted to talk in private. I won't betray his trust and tell you what it was about." Harry replied.

"If it's a big deal maybe you should just tell him about what we-" Draco began but Harry silenced him with a hand calling for quiet.

"So you expect me to believe that the two of you spent the morning in the bathroom at least one of you being _naked_ at the time, talking the entire time?" Ron growled angrily.

"That's exactly what we did. We put the past behind us and discussed facts regarding certain allegiances and he pledged his to me. That's all that happened. We're friends now nothing more. That's why he's joined us this morning." Harry said calmly ignoring his boyfriend's anger.

"How can I be expected to believe that Harry? How can you say you were in a locked room with him while naked and want me to believe nothing happened?" Ron asked astounded.

"I really wish you would lower your voice. I expect you to believe me because your my boyfriend and I love you. But if I must I'll swear an unbreakable vow to that effect." Harry said still calm.

This was the last straw for Hermione. She glowered in Ron's direction and her eyes narrowed into slits. They were friends yes, but Harry was her best friend. Her brother in all but blood.

"Ronald cease this foolishness at once! Harry has patiently answered your questions. Draco looks so embarrassed that he might faint, and you've drawn attention to us. Shut up and talk about it further later if you must. In private." She hissed.

"Oh for the love of Merlin. I give up. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy hereby swear on my life and magic to Ronald Billius Weasley that nothing romantic or sexual has ever occurred between me and Harry James Potter so mote it be." Draco said as a bright light surrounded him and he remained unharmed.

This seemed to passify Ron whom now looked sorry and embarrassed of his own actions.

"I'm sorry about that Draco. I lose my head when it comes to Harry sometimes I should know he'd never cheat." He said apologetically.

"Yeah. You should have which is why this isn't working." Harry replied sadly looking down at his food.

"What..Harry what do you mean? Surely you can't be breaking up with me?" Ron asked him in surprise.

"I can't deal with this anymore Ron.. I love you but...your jealous of anyone and everyone that spends the slightest amount of time with me. You don't trust me...accuse me of cheating...you embarrassed Draco and forced him into feeling as though he needed to embarrass himself in front of the entire school. Your not a good person when were together. So yes. I'm breaking up with you." Harry replied before getting up from the table and exiting the great hall altogether.

No one but Draco noticed the tears in his eyes. How much that must have hurt him. Hermione was glaring at Ron with Bellatrix while Dudley looked confused. Draco just wanted to disappear from this very awkward situation. Ron. Ron looked like he was going to die from heartbreak. He knew Harry was right. He knew that he was extremely jealous and controlling. He knew Harry and him weren't working that they hadn't for awhile. But he loved him. He...he couldn't imagine not being with him. Not after the summer they had. The end of fourth year..

 **Flashback including sexual interaction**

End of Fourth Year

" _He's gone Ron...Cedric's dead. He's dead and I couldn't stop it. It's my fault!" Harry sobbed late one night into Ron's chest after a particularly bad nightmare._

" _Shush Harry...It's alright. Everything is going to be fine." He hushed his raven haired friend._

" _I can't...I can't...I can't Ron I can't...I loved him...I loved him..." Harry sobbed._

 _Neither knew how it started but their lips had connected. Through the tears through the pain Harry felt Ron's care and concern. Hands explored flesh and bodies grind together. Slowly clothes were peeled away leaving pure uncovered flesh in it's place. More flesh to be explored. Pants were peeled off lanky limbs and discarded on the floor and hands were on his member and Harry's vision swam as the calloused hands from years of degnoming the garden and quidditch pumped him quickly and knowingly. The hands being replaced with Ron's skilled tongue as it wrapped around the tip of his prick causing him to see stars as he exploded._

July 1st

" _Uh Ron right there. Just like that please just a little more." Harry begged._

 _They're pants around their ankles as Ron pounded into Harry at a steady rhythm making contact with his prostate with almost every thrust causing Harry to almost pass out before Ron after two hours final climaxed inside of him bringing Harry to orgasm as well. Collapsing in the after glow it was Ron who said it._

" _You know we've been doing this for almost a month and-"_

" _Ron we're not together."_

July 31st

" _Happy fifteenth birthday babe." Ron grunted as it hi midnight and Harry slammed inside of him causing them both to cum all over the bed._

" _Okay. Maybe we're a couple. Maybe I love you."_

" _I love you too Harry."_

End

He couldn't believe that after the summer they had it was over. Harry was gone and it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He could only hope they could still be friends.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

As Harry entered their first class for the day he recognized the teacher immediately. Tom had mentioned her over the summer. She wasn't a death eater but she wasn't against them either. She'd technically would be classified as Neutral but leaned toward the dark and she hated Dumbledore. Tom had told him to get on her good side at all costs. Her name? Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"Excuse me Professor but won't we need practice with the theory? I mean we've got OWLS this year and we don't know how to cast spells and-" But the student was cut off.

"I assure you young lady you'll be more than prepared for your OWLS. Why would you possibly need to cast spells? Your children." She said wearing a sweet smile that was pushed over the edge by all the pink she was currently wearing.

"Because of the Dark Lord's return of course! Dumbledore said so and so did Harry!" Seamus called out.

"Detention Mr Finnigan. You've been told by certain students and faculty of this institution that a certain horrifying Dark Lord has returned. This. Is. A. Lie! The tragic death of Cedric Diggory was an act committed by a fragile death eater in the belief that the Dark Lord _would_ return. Fantasy." Professor Umbridge stated as Harry raised his hand.

Reluctantly Umbridge called on him.

"I'd just like to clarify for the record Professor. I was extremely tired and out of it when I spoke with Professor Dumbledore. I was traumatized after witnessing the death of my former partner and the Headmaster baited me into claiming the return of the Dark Lord. The truth is I don't know what I saw. All I know is my ex was struck down by someone in front of me. I apologize for any upset that the accusations made by the Headmaster might have had on anyone." Harry explained.

The effects of this statement were instantaneous. The room exploded with comments and questions.

"Thank you for your words of clarification Mr Potter. I was unaware of your romantic attachment to Mr Diggory I'm sorry for your loss." Professor Umbridge said placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's lying! He told everyone repeatedly he dueled the Dark Lord! He's lying like a coward now that things are tough!" Seamus spat from his seat.

"Mr Finnigan! Detention for an additional week! Have a heart after what we learned of Mr Potter's relationship to the deceased!" Professor Umbridge.

"No one bloody cares if the coward is a poof, though it does explain why he's a whiny little bitch!" Seamus roared.

"Finnigan you've earned yourself detention for the entire term. I will not tolerate hate speech, slander, or derogatory comments in my classroom. Collect your things and go see your head of house my patronis will follow you to ensure you arrive in due course." Dolores said plainly.

"Now where were we on the lesson?" She asked.

Class went smoothly after that and Harry found he liked this woman, atrocious fashion sense aside.

Author's Note 2: So there is chapter four. We got more with things.

Harry/Ron: Yeah it's over. I decided to expand on the relationship a tad in flashbacks but they're done.

Harry/Draco: It'll still be awhile. This story still has quite a ways to go before completion.

Umbridge: I tweaked her, I hope you enjoyed the changes we'll see her interact more directly with Harry next chapter.

Next Time: Draco's friendship with Harry grows; Ron tries to salvage his friendship with Harry after their break up. Dolores has a surprising request of Harry, and in flash backs we learn more of what happened last summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So I'm sorry that I failed to update last month, but I'm just going to be honest. I didn't have time. RL is busy lately so it's possible that I won't be updating on a schedule. I will update whenever I have time. This might mean two or three times in a month or not at all one month. But for your patience I have this for you!

Warnings: Surprisingly nothing this time...damn. Oops bad language! There we go :)

Chapter Five- They Don't Give A Fuck (About You)

Harry went on through Professor Umbridge's class without further incident following the dismissal of Seamus Finnigan. Contrary to what she had said at the beginning of class about not needing to use spells, Umbridge did express her understanding for practical portion practice. She called this time she'd be setting into the timetable for the year PPP classes.

"As Miss Chang expressed earlier, this is your OWL year. As such despite no reason to be required to use these spells as students I happen to agree on one point. In order to pass your exams you will need to practice. However this doesn't need to be every day. That isn't needed to pass your exams with flying colors. I assure each and every one of you, if you follow my leadership you will get an O on your DADA OWL. I have scheduled PPP or for you who aren't aware Practical Portion Practice once a week every week. On these days we will spend the entirety of that day's lesson going over three spells a day until you can all cast them.

The reason for this change in direction in this class room is simple. The past four years test scores in the end of year exams have dropped far below average in this course. This is why the Ministry deemed it fit to place me in the post this year. We have seen the success of PPP in schools all across Europe and America. It's our belief that the low scores were do to the majority of class room instruction being practical and containing little to no theory. You need both to cast a decent spell. If PPP does well here in DADA this year, next year we will be implementing it in all courses in Hogwarts that require practical practice.

Our main goal still is and always will be the success of Hogwarts and it's students. However it seems that standards here are falling. They're falling fast, and I for one will not allow this generation of youth be failed so drastically because our esteemed Headmaster had an oversight in judgement the past for years." Professor Umbridge explained.

Harry nodded along through the woman's speech. It was sound as well as the logic behind it. However he did have a question or two and as such raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Potter? Question?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes professor. First allow me to be the first to say that this is bloody brilliant. I apologize for my language, but it is. I for one can cast most of these spells with ease and their pretty powerful. However I really don't know much about them other than the basics such as the incantation and wand movements as well as the effects. I know nothing of their histories or origins, nor how the incantations were created or balanced. I feel these things are important as well to truly understand magic and we missed things like that to the teachers in the past focusing on the practical. Is that what you intend to correct? My second question is on the other end of the spectrum.

It is my understanding that we will be practicing practical once a week every week until OWL's begin? Are you sure that once a week is enough when focusing on three spells a week? I mean no disrespect Professor, I've just never heard of this strategy and I'm concerned." He inquired.

"Those are both excellent questions Mr Potter! Never mind rudeness dear boy, your understandably concerned over a new approach. In fact ten points to Slytherin for an inquiry beyond your years. To answer the first, yes that was a majority of the information I'd like you all to know and understand. It is on your OWL exam after all however did any of your previous teachers even mentioned that? I think not! As for the second. Once a week is a starting point. I was thinking that we'd try that for a month or so and see how it went. We can always up it as needed after, does that sound good?" She asked.

Receiving nods and noises of approval she returned to her listen and before Harry could blink the bell rang.

"Alright class dismissed! Excellent work today everyone please enjoy your lunch and the rest of your first day back. Mr Potter? Please come to my office following Lunch, I'm aware of your free period and I'd like to have a chat and a spot of tea." She said with a smile. Not one of her fake ones either. This one was real.

"Yes Professor I look forward to it." He replied before he exited the room to meet up with the others for lunch.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Ron and Harry met in front of the Great Hall minuets before Lunch truly began. They stared at each other for a moment and when it seemed like nothing was going to happen Harry moved towards the door to the Great Hall only to be stopped by a hand around his arm. Harry turned to look at Ron. Ron's eyes were on his feet and his now black shoulder length hair hanging down in his face covering his expression.

"Please don't Harry... I know we're not together anymore..I know it hasn't been working. I know I was wrong but please don't leave me completely. Our friendship has always been more important than anything else to me. I'd die if I lost that too." He said.

Harry just looked at his friend and Ex. Really looked at him. He could see tear tracks peeking out from under his hair line and it still ate at him to see the other boy upset. He hated it. He also didn't hate the other boy. He was pissed that he'd grilled him so publicly. That he'd dragged Draco through the gossip mud hadn't helped. The blonde hadn't deserved to now regardless of the Vow being at the center of the rumor mill. But he also wouldn't turn his friend away. He was right their friendship was more important.

"Your right it was always more important. I'm not turning you away Ron your one of my closest friends. The fact that we didn't work as more than that won't change that fact. I won't let it. But you still were a git and owe Hermione and Draco apologies. Regardless of that Vow the entire school knows not just of us being queer, but him as well. They're saying nasty things about him. That he broke us up to get me for himself. That he used love potions." Harry said still pissed off.

"I know and I'm going to apologize to both of them later, but I wanted to talk to you first." Ron mumbled.

Harry pulled the taller boy in for a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere Ron. Your still my friend. No matter what."  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

At Slytherin Manor the Dark Lord was pacing expectantly in front of his fire place. He was supposed to hear from his Hogwarts infiltration team anytime now. By anytime now he of course meant in the next couple of hours. But Tom was a very impatient man. He didn't like to wait for things to come as they did he wanted them to bend to his whim and come now! When he wanted them! However he didn't get much more time to stew as his study door was opened abruptly.

"This had better be important Lucius..." The dark lord warned.

"It is My Lord. I thought best to tell you straight away." He replied.

This caused the Dark Lord to growl in impatience as he gestured for the man to continue.

"I received an Owl from Mr Potter a little less than an hour ago. He...well he...he claimed Draco as the first member of his forces. Apart from the obvious inclusion of Granger, Weasley, and Bellatrix." He finished.

"That's fine. I told the boy when we joined forces that he had my permission and the authority as a full-partner to rally his own troops so to speak." Tom replied.

"But surely My Lord Draco is off limits? He's my son he's destined to serve you personally as I have and his grandfather before me." Lucius insisted.

"Are you saying your feelings and concerns on the matter are more important than your Lord's wishes? Or that you object to my partner's request? Is his force not great enough for young Draco?" Tom asked growing irritated with the blonde.

"No-No sir I meant no disrespect. I simply thought you might wish to have Draco for yourself." Lucius replied cowering slightly.

"The second Dark Lord in our midst has claimed him already Lucius and your just going to have to shut up and deal with it because it is our will. We are united on all things including this. Despite our words this summer Harry or as he called himself the Dark Lord Silovan wrote me and asked my permission to claim young Draco even though he didn't need to. I gave it to him Lucius. Your son will serve him and serve him well. Now get out of my chambers and thank your stars that your capable of leaving them on your own my slippery friend." He finished.

Lucius who was many things, was not stupid and left as his Lord suggested.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

As Harry climbed the stairs to the professor's office he was deep in thought. What could she want? A lot of different things. She'd supported the Dark Lord before. Not in public but financially. Could she know he defected? Was she even on the side of the dark? All these questions and Harry had no answers. Hopefully after this sit down that would no longer be the case.

He knocked on the door and waited for the soft come in before he entered the dwelling.

"Mr Potter, Harry. I'm delighted you came. I was extremely impressed with your performance in class this morning and I wanted to have a chat with you. You have had the highest DADA scores in the school since your first year, despite lacking in theory as the subject was you still managed such a feat. That deserves recognition Harry. But more to the point it also proves all the more as well as your questioning earlier that your right for what I have in mind." Dolores began as she motioned for Harry to take a seat.

As Harry sat down he found himself wary.

"Well thank you professor your too kind. But what is it you want to ask me?" He asked wanting to dive right in.

Dolores smiled.

"I as you know am setting up PPP classes for this year's OWL class. However, I must admit that my strengths lay in the theory portion of this course, I say that freely and honestly. That brought me to a curious little idea Harry. Teachers at Hogwarts have been known from time to time to take on an assistant teacher whom is still enrolled in school here. I would like to ask you to take this position and teach the PPP lessons to your year mates. All of them. Of course I realize this is a big undertaking and it will require missing some lesson time. But if we were to cut that lesson time from your DADA course and you did self study on weekends and turned your work in directly to me, I see no reason for you to sit for the actual class do you?" She asked with a bright smile.

"You...You want me to teach? But that means I'd have the same privileges as a teacher to an extent right?" He replied stunned.

"Yes. You'd be able to remove points and hand out detention, you'd hav unrestricted access to the restricted section in the Library, you'd get your own quarters to use if you wanted even to just escape for awhile, you'd be exempt from curfew and able to wander as you please. You'd have all the leeway needed to both further your education unhindered in every asspect and pursue your goals." She said cryptically.

"You do know of my path then. I suspected but wasn't sure." He said quietly.

"Death eaters talk Harry, it isn't possible for the Savior to switch sides quietly. I myself prefer to remain neutral and supply funds to the Dark Lord when asked. But to each their own. I know of your mission and I think this will help us both in many ways. So what do you say Harry?" She asked.

"I'm in."

Author's Note: So I started writing this at the end of August and real life happened and it's getting posted now. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that this might be the last chapter you get for this till after my Halloween Slashathon I have next month. I have a lot to prep. I'm trying to update everything this month before it starts.

Next Time: Now with Dolores on his side Harry has a powerful new ally in his mission to assassinate the Headmaster, however not everything is golden as someone begins to take note of his strange new behavior. Can he solve this threat before everything comes undone? Wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So after a few months of nothing I thought all you lovely people might need some Harry Potter in your lives. I have quite a few stories going on right now and I'm wanting them all to be as good as they can be. Some like this one, will be longer than others. That unfortunately means it'll take me longer to finish it. I usually don't update one particular story more than once a month. As you guys know from waiting on this since September, sometimes it takes even longer. But I always deliver and it just takes time for me to write something good. Usually I find myself unable to put myself back into a character when I've just updated. If I force it, it becomes a chore which leads to crap writing. So I guess the point to this incredibly long rant of an author's note is thank you for sticking with me. Hopefully this will be worth it. Feel free to bitch at me if it's not :)

 **Dedication:** To DZ2 without whom my Harry Potter stories would never see the light of day and you wouldn't be reading this right now. Thank em by going and reading all their Harry Potter stories. They are to die for I promise! To JasminSky whose work regenerates my love for Harry Potter constantly. Her stories are each an amazing wonder land, even though I rarely if ever review I read every word. Finally I can always count on the story Prince of Clowns to make me laugh after a bad day.

 **Warnings:** Hmm wouldn't that ruin the fun? Oh well...I better put em up in case someone is triggered by my writing...again. Violence, Self Harm, Swearing, possible sex (There is always possible sex), possible death, possible graphic torture (I have a nack of inventing interesting torture it's a gift and I've lost the receipt so I'm stuck with it ;) ), entire chapters taking place in the past, I believe that's all? Nope wait a sec Slash and Femslash. There now I'm done.

 **Let The Monster Rise**

 **Chapter Six- To The Rhythm (Of The War Drums)**

Harry began settling into his new role rather smoothly after his discussion with Professor Umbridge and thankfully, the change seemed to pass rather smoothly as well. However nothing can ever be that simple especially at Hogwarts. People talk. It was after all a very large castle and the rumors of large spaces proved true. It echos. After Harry had left Umbridge's office that day, the entire school had heard by Dinner and by Breakfast the following morning Dumbledore was already trying to interfere. Words like favoritism and unfair advantages were thrown around. Dolores simply listened to his tirade and offered the sugar cubes container to Harry as they sipped Tea in her office. The Headmaster continued his lecture with worries of Harry's performance in class dropping and time with his friends and cousin being diminished because of it. He furthermore insisted that the rumors of Harry becoming a Death Eater of the Summer, to which Harry and Dolores hid their amusement well, were getting out of hand.

Apparently he had already discovered students discussing this fact in detail on two occasions. The fact that they were in actuality discussing whom would rise to save them from the savior was irony not lost on anyone. The culprits were obviously Gryffindor. Idiots that did rash things like talking about eliminating someone from the picture before they 'Plunged their world into darkness worse than the likes of which occurred during the first war.' in an area of the castle where they were overheard by the Headmaster of the school. Once again both Harry and Dolores hid their amusement. On and on he went about how he had to punish his precious Gryffindors for threatening a student and how the resorting into Slytherin was to blame. It got to the point that they were quite sure that Dolores would be late to her first class and Harry would miss the hour he had to prep for his first PPP class today.

"Headmaster Sir, Professor Umbridge and I both have things we need to take of. She has a class and today is a double DDA block for my year. The second half is the first PPP class and I'd like to be ready and have read the notes she has for me on the lesson plans for the next month. I'm already ahead on the spells but, well I'd like to know the lessons she has planned so I can connect it to the corresponding PPP class." Harry said finally interrupting Dumbledore's tirade.

"But Harry, my boy, surely you see how much extra work it'll be for you to go through with this? You already have your own classes and then teaching one? Your grades-" He began before Dolores cut him off.

"His grades have been the best in the course. He is one of the only three students in the entire school whom have gotten to and maintained a full one hundred percent marks in the course. Thus I've decided to allow him to do self study for theory on weekends. As long as he turns the lessons and papers into me on time, I see no reason for him to come to the theory classes at all. I shall be sitting in on his first two PPP classes to see how he does and barring any issues that come up everything should work out wonderful, simply wonderful. Do remember I have been assigned this post by the Minister himself and given leeway to do what I must. Now TA Potter and I must be going Headmaster, good day to you." During her little speech she had gotten up and began shuffling him out of her office before finally after her last words closing the door and locking it behind him.

"I thought he'd never leave." Harry admitted as they both let out the chuckles they held regarding the rumors of Harry's defection.

After all the rumors did in fact hold some truth to them.

"Well after that lovely start to our day Harry, at least we have time to finish our tea." She replied after looking at her watch.

"True and we also have the perfect first phase of the Headmaster's demise sorted as well. I believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership Dolores. To the Inquisitorial Squad." He said raising his tea cup.

"Likewise Harry. To the Inquisitorial Squad and their Captain."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Now class, our theory portion for DDA has officially ended for today bringing us to your first PPP class. As such I have a couple things to mention before giving you over to the PPP teacher. Some of you undoubtedly noticed Mister Potter's absence from lesson today. The reason for this is simple. I had a conversation after lunch with Mister Potter and he's officially been given the opportunity to do DDA Theory as a self study on the weekends allowing him to focus his energy for his new position in this Class Room. Please welcome your PPP Instructor, TA Potter." She said finishing just as Harry stepped into view.

"Ensure you give him the same respect you give me as he is able to take and reward House Points and give out detentions. If he dismisses you from his PPP class it means you will not return for the rest of this term. Being without any Practical for DDA in Owl Year means that you are guaranteed to fail your Owl in the subject and that you will repeat your entire fifth year. You have been warned. I will be observing the first two PPP classes to see how things progress, now TA Potter please begin your lesson as if I'm not here." She said going to her desk and sitting down ready to observe.

"Alright everyone. Please stand and pull out your wands. What I have here next to me is a cart of broken objects. The first spell we will be learning is the repairing charm 'Reparo'. So everyone come grab a broken item and return to your desk with it." He began as people started moving.

He noticed some, specifically Gryffindors, seemed hesitant in following his instructions but changed their minds remembering what Professor Umbridge had said. So once everyone was at their desks with an object Harry continued.

"Now the hand movement is sort of like a backwards 'G' like so." He explained as he traced the symbol in the air with his wand for everyone to see. Then he muttered 'Reparo' on his own broken object allowing the students assembled to watch as his spell repaired the object which as it turned out were his own glasses.

"Perfectly good as new. Now everyone try and repair your objects by the end of class. I will be grading you by progress made." He said before everyone began working on their objects.

Harry himself walked around the room and assist those that required it and briefly stopped to talk to Dudley whom he hadn't managed to speak to in awhile.

"What's up Dud? Everything going okay for you?" He asked.

"Yeah the spell is just giving me the run around is all." He replies.

"No Dudley not the spell, how are you? Like with all this?" Harry rephrased.

"Obviously not as well as you Mister TA." His cousin joked as he casted the spell again.

"Very funny but seriously, Slytherin working out alright for you?" He pushed.

"Yeah everyone's been so nice for a house that hates muggles, though that might be from when you, ya know killed Nott." He replied whispering the last part.

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah maybe. But lets eat lunch together with the others yeah? I feel like we haven't hung out since we have been here." Harry said.

"Yeah sure." Dudley said as he successfully casted the spell.

Harry congratulated him and continued around the room helping when asked until the end of the period.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

When lunch did arrive after hours of classes that day Harry made good on his word sitting next to his cousin and their group of friends. They spent time catching up and talking about their day as well as Harry's first class. Before he finally arrived at the Inquisitorial Squad and whom he wanted on it. As Captain he filled them in on the beginning of the road to Dumbledore's end and they spoke in hushed tones about possible obstacles to their goals and plans. He filled them in on the Gryffindors and their plans working toward trying to remove him play 'in case he goes dark.' That was the stupid part. They were plotting to get him out of the way without knowing if their suspicions were correct or not. It didn't seem like they cared leading him to believe it was more about their biased belief that he betrayed Gryffindor than anything else.

As it was he had just had his first class that morning and he was already hearing about alternative lessons being organized in the form of a club. A club that also contained people seeking to get Harry out of the way and restore things to the way they were. Dumbledore loyalists is what Harry called them as he talked to his group about them. They didn't know who they were and what houses they could be in. This worried Harry that their could be Slytherins involved. Which Draco and Dudley both refuted.

"They all saw what you did to Nott when he questioned your power, your authority. They wouldn't be foolish enough to act against you." Draco said.

"I have to agree with Draco. I was already and I will always be on your side Harry, but that display reminded me why to never cross you. No one in the snake pit is that stupid or that crazy." Dudley added.

"Except me that is. Definitely the crazy part right here but I'd never go against you Harrykins." Bellatrix said speaking for the first time since they sat down as she played footsie with Hermione under the table.

"I appreciate that Bella but we still need to find these students and silence them before they get up to anything. Let's start with this little group of people trying to start a club for alternative lessons. You guys talk to your contacts, anyone that might know who's part of this budding club and I'll speak with Professor Umbridge about getting clubs banned or something. Draco, you, Crab, and Goyle along with Bella will be my Inquisitorial Squad. Hermione dear please loop in Ron and get him to sniff around Gryffindor for the people who might want me gone too." He said giving them their assignments.

With that out of the way, the rest of lunch went by with them discussing possible strategies for the obstacles and how to deal with the students when they found them. Both the ones wanting to get Harry removed from the board and the ones undermining his authority. The former would be dealt with harshly while the latter would be dealt with using point deductions, detentions, and threats of failing. One thing was certain to all though. The timing of this all reeked. It reeked of Albus bloody Dumbledore.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

After lunch Harry spent his free period in the office of Professor Umbridge as he explained to her what he had learned from beginning to end. He told her also of the members he'd chosen as his Squad of which she approved of fully.

"It figures. Just as I begin stacking the cards against the old Bastard he begins blowing them all to hell. It's like he knew I was going to be coming at him! If I wasn't positively sure to the contrary I'd say I had a leak somewhere. But my real question is if we can stop him. Is there a way where you can possibly outlaw student organized clubs and gatherings? Make it harder for him and whatever loyalists he has to move against us in the future?" Harry asked her sipping his tea that she had offered.

"Well you happen to be in luck because I just finished my examination of the other teachers classes yesterday." She said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Okay and how exactly does that work in our favor?" He asked curiously wondering where she was going with this.

"Because I sent of my report to the Minister last night and he replied during lunch with this." She replied handing him the letter she'd gotten baring the Ministry seal.

 _Dear Madam Umbridge,_

 _It is far worse than I had feared. The teaching and environment at Hogwarts has fallen to an all time, disgraceful low. I give you the full backing of the Ministry to do whatever it is to ensure what needs done gets done! We must act quickly before Dumbledore digs Hogwarts a hole so deep it can't be salvaged. Hereby name you High Inquisitor and give you the ability to inflict whatever, rules, regulation, or staffing changes you deem necessary. Use these abilities and restore Hogwarts to it's former glory. Dolores, your our only hope. If anyone can do this it's you. Good luck._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

 _Minister of Magic_

Harry read over the letter and laughed at the 'A New Hope' reference while Dolores looked baffled by his reaction.

"Sorry Muggle film reference. So I think we know what your first decree will be don't we Madam High Inquisitor?" He said grinning.

"Indeed we do TA Potter, Indeed we do."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Albus Dumbledore was a very proud man and he had certainly out done himself this time. Sure it had been unforeseen when some of the Gryffindors began to believe Harry had gone dark, and sure it might become problematic once he got the boy back to the side of the 'Greater Good' but surely Dumbledore himself endorsing the boy and telling the world that the Savior's dedication to the destruction of Voldemort who was indeed back contrary to what the Minister would have them believe was renewed would do the trick and squash that. Hell the rumors might prompt Harry to come and beg Dumbledore to return him to his proper house. With the studies club opening up and someone whom he could easily sway in charge, he was now back in control of his school more or less.

He was walking in the corridors nearing the Great Hall when he began to hear it. The loud banging noise that although he didn't know it at the time, was the sound of the beginning of the end for him. He quickened his pace towards the sound passing shocked students as he went that had no idea that the aged Headmaster could move so fast until he saw it. A ladder leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall. Filch up on the ladder hammering in place a plaque that Dumbledore couldn't yet read. Then Filch came down and stood next to him.

"Aren't they beautiful Headmaster? It was about time someone began taking a firmer hand with these brats."

Albus couldn't respond because he was focused on one in particular. The one Filch had hung last and destroyed all of his hard worked plans before they truly even began.

 _Educational Decree #15_

 _Clubs, Committees, and Organizations that are not ran by the High Inquisitor and thus the Ministry are hereby disbanded and outlawed. Any students caught running or being part of any such nonsense will be punished and possibly...Expelled._

 _By the Authority of_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 _High Inquisitor_

 _As Appointed by The Minister of Magic_

Dumbledore stood there frozen for just a few moments longer before having one thought that summarized it all.

 _'Shit'_

 **Author's Note 2:** So here we are and Umbridge and Harry struck back! See another Star Wars joke. I made a funny! What will the Barmy Headmaster do next to try and regain his power? How will Harry proceed? How will PPP progress? Will this stop the group of loyalists practicing magic on their own? Probably not. Dumbledore's Army anyone? Read on to find out.


End file.
